Kodoku no Kakurenbo
Kodoku no Kakurenbo (孤独ノ隠レンボ) jest pierwszą opublikowaną piosenką z serii. Jest oparta na samotnej gdzie w chowanego.Hide and Seek Alone O piosence : Piosenka opowiada o A-yi który znalazł Księgę i zagrał w samotną grę w chowanego. Ciekawostki *W środku piosenki, na telewizorze pojawia się tekst brzmiący: "Dobry wieczór, witamy w programie specjalnym. Podamy teraz dzisiejsze ofiary. Osoba, która wpatrywała się w telefon, idąc. Osoba, która trzymała królika w pokoju w japońskim stylu, bo wiodła samotne życie. Osoba, którą usatysfakcjonowało przejście dziesięciu tysięcy kroków. Osoba, którą zawsze ktoś ciekawił i wyznała to bezpośrednio. Osoba, która zagrała sama w chowanego. Osoba, która właśnie zbladła. To już wszystkie ofiary. Módlmy się o ich szczęście w następnym życiu. Dobranoc państwu." Tekst i tłumaczenie |-|Polski= Tłumaczenie grupy Jinja-Temple, tłumaczki Areki-chan Zaczyna się opowieść, a w jej pierwszym akcie główną rolę zagra wymyślny klaun, w tej komedii śmiejącego się deszczu. Twoja twarz odbiła się w brudnej kałuży, miałeś dość zwyczajnej codzienności. Żywiłeś się czyimiś miłostkami i przejadły ci się zgadywanki. Bo i w snach, i w rzeczywistości działa psychologia tłumu. W ramach kary za wyciągnięcie zakładki zabawka otwiera się delikatnie, wypełniając wszystko. 1713 Opowieść, którą odnalazłeś, była jak dojrzały owoc. Szaleństwo tłoczy się po słodki nektar, powstrzymując emocje. Po deszczu nic już nie ma, a śmiejący się cień, spójrz, trzęsie się. To niewinna tęsknota otworzyła tę książkę. Żeby przegonić nudę, zacznijmy już naszą grę, bo to zapłata za oddalające się spokojne dni. Zakrywając oczy demonowi, czujesz smak ciętego żelaza. Jeszcze tylko czerwona nić i będziesz gotów? Ściskając mocno w dłoniach bilet, twój wzrok przyciągnęła wskazówka zegara. 1203 Zaczynamy grę w chowanego? „Pierwszy będę szukał ja”. Telewizor odtwarzający szum płacze na dowód istnienia. Sto dwadzieścia niczego takiego, a ty, śmiejąc się, spójrz, pokazujesz to po sobie. „Teraz twoja kolej, aby szukać”. Usłyszana gdzieś tajemnicza opowieść o transmisji ludzi, którzy są i których już nie ma. „Dzisiejszą ofiarą będziesz niewinny ty”. Proroctwo? Powiązanie? Wiedza z góry? Twarz nic nie wyraża. Spójrz, zebrano to, spójrz, pokazano twoją twarz. No już, koniec się zbliża, to ostatni akt. Ach, nadchodzi demon, już nadchodzi demon. Hej, nadchodzi niewinnie szalony demon. Opowieść, którą odnalazłeś, zgniła jak dojrzały owoc. Słodki nektar zwabił nagłą ulewę, zjawisko paranormalne, samotną zabawę zagłady. Letni cień, spójrz, jest zaraz obok, stojący tu demon zaśmiał się. „To ja wygrałem”. Zaczynamy w końcu tę grę w chowanego? „Kto tak naprawdę jest demonem?” Prolog ironicznie przedstawia zbrodnię doskonałą. Plotka wczesnego lata, samotna zabawa… Kocia zakładka w cyklu reinkarnacji mówi: „Teraz twoja kolej, aby szukać”.Jinja Temple |-|Rōmaji= monogatari no hajimari akeru maku shuyaku gimikku piero no kigeki no warai ame nigotta doromizu ni utsutta kimi no kao heibonna nichijou unzari datta enbun koubutsu de suisoku hakichirashi yume ka utsutsu ka ni sa taishuu shinri hiita batsu no shiori kara afuredasu omocha sotto hirogete 1713 mitsukedashita otogibanashi ureta kajitsu no you ni amai mitsu muragari kuruu kanjou seifuku ameagari nan demo nai warau kage ga hora yureru hon wo aketa mujakina doukei taikutsushinogi ni sa hajimeru kono geemu heibon na nichijou hedataru daishou oni no me wo kakushite kirisaku tetsu no aji akaku tsumugi ireba junbi kanryou？ joushaken nigirishimete tsugeru hari kimi no me ubau 1203 hajimeyou ka kakurenbo "saisho no oni wa boku da" noizu utsusu terebi wa naku sonzai shoumei hyaku nijuu no nan demo nai warau kimi ga hora morasu "tsugi wa kimi ga oni no ban" da to dokoka de kiita fushigina hanashi iruhito nakihito rinji housou "sate honjitsu shinu no wa mujakina anata" yochi？ yochi？ yochi？ kaimu hyoujou hora kasanatta hora kao miseta saa rimitto sematta saishuushou aa oni ga kuru mou oni ga kuru nee mujakini kurutta oni ga kuru mitsukedashita otogibanashi ureta kajitsu wa karete amai mitsu yuudachi sasou choujougenshou shuuen no hitori asobi natsu no kage ga hora soba ni soko ni ita oni ga waratta "boku no kachi" hajimeyou saa kakurenbo wo "hontou no oni wa dare da？" puroroogu wa hiniku ni tsugeru kanzen hanzai shoka no uwasa hitori asobi rin'nesuru shiori neko "tsugi wa kimi ga oni no ban da" to |-|Kanji= 物語の始まり　開ける幕 主役　ギミックピエロの喜劇の笑い雨 濁った泥水に　映った君の顔 平凡な日常　うんざりだった 艶聞好物で　推測吐き散らし 夢か現（うつつ）かにさ　大衆心理 引いた罰の栞（しおり）から 溢れ出す　オモチャそっと広げて 1　7　1　3 見つけ出した　おとぎ話　熟れた果実のように 甘い蜜　群がり　狂う　感情征服 雨上がり　何でもない　笑う陰がほら揺れる 本を開けた無邪気な憧憬 退屈しのぎにさ　始めるこのゲーム 平凡な日常　隔たる代償 鬼の目を隠して　切り裂く鉄の味 赤く紡ぎいれば　準備完了？ 乗車券握りしめて 告げる針　君の目奪う 1　2　0　3 始めようか　かくれんぼ　「最初の鬼は僕だ」 ノイズ映す　テレビは泣く　存在証明 120のなんでもない　笑う君がほら漏らす 「次は君が鬼の番」だと どこかで聴いた不思議な話 生る人　亡き人　臨時放送　 「さて本日死ぬのは無邪気なあなた」 予知？　余地？　与知？　皆無表情 ほら重なった　ほら顔見せた さあリミット迫った最終章 嗚呼鬼が来る　もう鬼が来る ねえ　無邪気に狂った鬼が来る 見つけ出した　おとぎ話　熟れた果実は枯れて 甘い蜜　夕立　誘う　超常現象 終焉ノ独リ遊戯（あそび）　夏の陰がほら傍に そこにいた鬼が嗤（わら）った 「僕の勝ち」 始めよう　さあ　かくれんぼを　「本当の鬼は誰だ？」 プロローグは皮肉に告げる　完全犯罪 初夏の噂　一人遊び　輪廻する栞猫（しおりねこ） 「次ハ君ガ鬼ノ番ダ」と@wiki References